


LA CIBLE

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: Quand Charlie et la soeur de Jacob deviennent les témoins involontaires de l’intimité de Tulip Karasu, ils décident de combler ensemble quelques lacunes.Leur amitié en sera-t-elle renforcée ou au contraire, mise à l’épreuve ?Fiction en un seul chapitre.Romance/Amitié
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You, Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Charlie Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	LA CIBLE

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Bienvenue sur cette fiction mettant en scène Charlie Weasley et Barnaby Lee que j’ai écrite pour tromper mon cœur brisé par leur destin tragique dans une fiction au long cours que j’ai lue (Lara-kaminari, si tu passe par là 😉). 
> 
> Exceptionnellement : aucune scène de sexe et fiction sous le seul point de vue de Charlie Weasley. 
> 
> J’espère que vous apprécierez. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

LA CIBLE

Charlie et la sœur de Jacob revenaient d’un pas léger de la forêt où ils s'étaient rendus sur l'invitation de Hagrid. Un Dragon Vert Gallois avait élu résidence dans la forêt couvrant le domaine entourant le château de Poudlard, et le demi-géant avait réussi à tisser un lien avec le cracheur de feu. Aussi, Hagrid avait décidé de présenter "son" dragon au passionné qu'était Charlie. Le gardien des clés s'était tellement investi dans cette rencontre que le roux le soupçonnait même d'avoir lustré les écailles émeraudes du reptile ailé. Pourtant, la beauté naturelle d'un dragon n’avait pas besoin d'artifices pour être révélée ! 

En cette journée ensoleillée, des rais de lumière perçaient les feuillages pour atteindre les tapis d'anémones en fleurs et les massifs de fougères. Charlie avait toujours aimé la quiétude de l'atmosphère forestière et sa rencontre avec un cracheur de feu le rendait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il rayonnait de bonheur en expliquant avec entrain les particularités du Vert Gallois en les comparant avec son dragon préféré d'entre tous : le Norvégien à crête. Il se félicita de l'écoute enthousiaste de son auditoire qui s'avérait être une des rares personnes à ne pas se lasser de l'écouter parler de son unique passion. 

Au détour du chemin de terre qu'ils empruntaient pour revenir au château, ils tombèrent sur une scène qui les fit s'empourprer jusqu'aux oreilles. Charlie se sentait tellement cramoisi que ses taches de rousseurs devaient être plus pâles que son teint. Toutefois, la curiosité adolescente ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du couple adossé contre un arbre entrain de s'embrasser avec passion, dans un simulacre de rapport sexuel à travers leurs vêtements, au rythme d'une litanie de soupirs et de gémissements. 

Troublés, Charlie et la sœur de Jacob déglutirent péniblement. 

Puis, ils reconnurent leur amie Tulip qui les avaient aussi repéré. Charlie étouffa son cri de stupeur avec sa main. La rousse de Serdaigle incita son compagnon à lui embrasser le cou tandis qu'elle leur grimaçait discrètement un "Dégagez !" silencieux. 

Le duo déguerpit sans demander son reste dans l'ignorance totale du partenaire de leur facétieuse amie. 

Une fois à bonne distance, ils reprirent leur rythme de marche habituel dans un silence inconfortable. Charlie était troublé et une question, qui s'était déjà plusieurs fois posée, percuta de nouveau son esprit. Le roux avait déjà abordé le sujet avec ses amis masculins mais la dérision graveleuse finissait toujours par emporter le sujet. Une fille serait peut-être plus compréhensive. Il décida d'aborder ce qui le turlupinait avec son amie de longue date. 

— Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? 

La sorcière s'empourpra en tournant son regard vers le tapis d'anémones dans la direction opposée au Weasley. 

— Non… Et toi ?  
— Non plus. 

Un silence réfléchi s'installa jusqu'à ce que Charlie le rompe à nouveau. 

— Et tu… Tu pourrais m'embrasser ? 

Sa main fourragea dans ses cheveux roux noués en catogan alors que sa compagne stoppait net sa marche. 

— Pardon ? 

Son amie affichait un air absolument outré, et elle croisa défensivement ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

– Ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi ! s’exclama-t-il.

Le Gryffondor roulait ses yeux vers le ciel. 

—Je me suis toujours demandé si en consacrant toute ma vie aux dragons, je ne manquais pas quelque chose… Alors, je voulais essayer… 

Charlie éprouvait trop de respect envers la gente féminine –Merci l’éducation de Maman !– pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui pour rompre dès le premier baiser qui ne serait pas à la hauteur de l'exaltation ressentie quand une flamme de dragon léchait sa peau.  
Et il était bien trop fier pour mendier un baiser auprès de n'importe qui.  
Mais demander gentiment à une personne de confiance de l'embrasser pour satisfaire sa curiosité, lui semblait une option raisonnable, respectueuse et honnête. 

— C'est d'accord. 

Il sursauta de cette réponse affirmative qu'il espérait sans vraiment y croire. 

—Tu es d'accord ?demanda-t-il, incrédule. 

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Puis, son regard fixa pensivement le sol défilant sous ses pieds nonchalants. 

— Tu sais, il y a une semaine, c'était la quatrième fois que quelqu'un essayait de me tuer. La prochaine sera peut-être la bonne ! Qui sait ?  


Un sourire sans joie fendit son visage. 

— Pas tant qu'on sera là ! déclara farouchement Charlie.  
— C'est gentil mais la vérité c'est qu'ils peuvent y arriver n’importe quand et… Que je suis curieuse ! Moi aussi, j’ai envie de savoir ce que je rate !

La sorcière prit la main de Charlie et l'entraîna vers un large hêtre contre lequel elle s'adossa. Puis, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il posa ses mains timides sur ses hanches. 

— Tu es sûre ? 

Soudainement intimidé, il eut envie qu'elle lui réponde "non". 

— Oui. Mais que les choses soient claires, on est deux amis consentants qui ont décidé de satisfaire leur curiosité ensemble. C'est une expérience ! Rien de plus. 

Un sourire franc illumina le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur du Weasley. En quelques mots, la sorcière l'avait rassuré sur la similitude de leurs intentions. Ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. 

Lentement, Charlie approcha son visage de celui de son amie et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et tendres contre sa bouche. Il trouva la sensation intéressante, notamment la chaleur émanant de leur proximité physique. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres alors qu'il se décollait de son visage.  
Il sonda son vis-à-vis qui le scrutait avec une incertitude répondant à la sienne. 

— On peut… faire davantage ?  
— On peut, Charlie ! dit-elle avec un rire léger. Si c'est le seul baiser que je reçois dans ma courte existence, autant qu'il soit mémorable !  
— Tu ne préférerais pas découvrir ça avec un petit ami ? Ce ne sont pas les prétendants qui manquent. 

Un voile de tristesse plomba le visage de la sorcière qui lui répondit dans un murmure :

— Tu crois que c'est si simple dans ma situation ? 

Son regard s’embua d’une douleur contenue. 

—Alors que je sais très bien qu’entretenir une relation privilégiée avec quelqu’un, c’est comme si je collais moi-même une cible dans le dos… de la dernière personne dont je souhaiterais qu'il en ait une. 

Charlie fut tenté de rétorquer que l'élu de son cœur serait peut-être prêt à prendre le risque pour être avec elle. Mais, il comprenait les craintes de son amie, qui était un aimant à problèmes. Elles étaient légitimes. Le roux ne connaissait peut-être pas grand chose aux sentiments amoureux mais, ayant toujours été bercé par l'amour de ses proches, il savait qu'aimer impliquait la volonté de protéger les êtres qu'on estimait précieux. 

Finalement, il saisit le menton de la Briseuse de sorts et captura sa bouche en se remémorant les conseils avisés de son frère aîné. Il caressa conscieusement avec sa langue les lèvres tendres qui l'embrassaient et s'insinua entre elles. Sa langue salua son homologue. Et elles se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent. Taquines, elles se dérobèrent aux caresses de l'autre pour mieux se retrouver dans un jeu langoureux et gourmand où même leurs souffles s'enlaçaient.

Ce baiser était très bon. Chaud, humide, doux, tendre et... ludique. À refaire. Assurément.  
Une braise s'alluma dans le bas-ventre du roux alors qu'un désir insidieux montait en lui.  
Le cœur battant, Charlie décida qu'embrasser ferait dorénavant partie de ses rares centres d'intérêt qui avaient si peu en commun avec les dragons. Centre d'intérêt à approfondir sérieusement, si opportunité. 

Il se pressa instinctivement contre la sorcière qui gémit dans sa bouche avant de se détacher. Ses pommettes étaient roses, ses lèvres gonflées et son regard gêné. 

— Ça va ?  
— Très bien. Alors ? Tes impressions ?  
— Fabuleux ! C'était comme… comme la parade nuptiale des Dragons ! 

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. 

— Rassure-moi ! Tu n'es pas entrain de me dire que j'ai la même haleine qu'un dragon ? 

Charlie explosa de rire et l'entraîna dans une chaleureuse étreinte amicale. 

— Non ! Pas du tout ! Un jour, je t'emmènerai voir une parade amoureuse de dragons. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire ! 

Le cœur léger d'une curiosité satisfaite, ils se remirent en marche en direction de Poudlard.  
Certains camarades considéraient qu'une trop grande intimité avec un ami nuisait forcément à l'amitié, mais Charlie sentait au contraire que leur baiser avait renforcé la leur. Il en était heureux et révéla en toute confiance ses impressions.

— Je crois que j'aime l'aspect physique d'une relation intime… Cela dit, sortir avec quelqu'un ne me dit rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie à m'occuper d'une fille ! J'ai déjà ma fratrie, c'est déjà plus que ce que je peux en supporter ! Et puis, ça risque de me couper les ailes pour me rendre en Roumanie et de me distraire de mes objectifs !  
— Rassure-toi ! Tu trouveras rapidemment des filles, ou même des garçons, qui seront ravis de t’embrasser et plus, juste pour le plaisir ! 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Comme tous les samedis, Charlie buvait une Bièraubeurre aux trois balais en compagnie d'André, Barnaby, Talbott et Jae. Ils aimaient bien se retrouver entre garçons de temps en temps… Car c'était quand même plus pratique pour parler des filles. Même, si le Weasley ne désirait pas investir son temps et son énergie dans une romance, il s’animait d’une curiosité bienveillante à l’évocation de celles de ses camarades.

— Alors, Talbott, tu as enfin demandé à Badeea de sortir avec toi ? 

Le Serdaigle au teint mat regarda au loin d'un air peu engageant. Il répondit tout de même d'une voix neutre. 

— Non.  
— Non ? s'étonna André avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa pinte et de reprendre avec agacement. Tu attends quoi, mon vieux ? Qu'elle s'envole avec un autre oiseau ? 

Un sourire empli de suffisance fendit le visage anguleux de l'animagus, dont la forme animale revêtait l'apparence du roi des cieux. 

— C'est elle qui l'a fait. 

Des acclamations enthousiastes saluèrent cette annonce. Gêné d'être au centre de cette trop bruyante attention, Talbott leva ses mains d'un geste qui se voulait un signe d'apaisement. 

— Heureusement que Badeea a pris l'initiative. Vu comment c'était parti, Charlie aurait embrassé quelqu'un avant que vous sortiez ensemble.  
— Hé ! protesta l’intéressé, j'ai déjà embrassé…  
— Qui ? 

Charlie révéla en rougissant l'identité de son premier baiser et fit une énorme impression sur le groupe. 

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur, les garçons estomaqués. 

Barnaby se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné et attristé. 

— Mais alors, ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble ?  
— Non ! s'empressa de répondre le roux avant que la jalousie ne s'empare du Serpentard. 

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le futur magizoologiste appréciait beaucoup la sœur de Jacob. 

Une profonde confusion tordit les traits de Barnaby alors que son regard vert se perdait vers l'élue de son cœur, installée à quelques tables de là avec Orion Amari et Skye Parkin, discutant probablement de leur prochain match de quidditch. 

— Bah ! Pourquoi elle t'aurait embrassé, alors ?  
— Je lui ai demandé… 

Talbott haussa un sourcil sarcastique. 

— Tu lui demandé ça comme ça "embrasse-moi"? Et elle a accepté ? 

Charlie haussa les épaules dans l'affirmative. 

— C'est un bon résumé, répliqua le roux en grimaçant un sourire forcé à l'intention du Serdaigle. 

Talbott avait une fâcheuse tendance au sarcasme et à la prétention, ce qui exaspérait parfois Charlie. Et le Weasley était bien content de pouvoir lui clouer le bec. Pour une fois. 

Sans attendre de plus amples explications, Barnaby se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers leur amie commune. 

— Barnaby ! Non ! Attends ! 

Il n'allait quand même pas…  
Effaré de la tournure des événements, Charlie vit son camarade accoster la sœur de Jacob et l'entraîner un peu à l'écart. 

Le roux distingua le sursaut de surprise de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, puis sa main nerveuse derrière sa nuque. Il parvint ensuite à lire son nom sur les lèvres de Barnaby et enfin… Elle se tourna vers lui, outrée et furieuse. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer l’"Avada Kedavra", le rouquin serait mort sur le champ. 

Mais ce regard, aussi déchirant fut-il, ne représentait rien en comparaison l'unique larme qui avait échappé au contrôle de son amie et qui roulait sur sa joue tandis qu'elle sortait précipitamment du Bar. 

— Merde !

Il ignora les regards perplexes de ses camarades. À la hâte, il renfila sa sacoche en bandoulière, laissa quelques mornilles sur la table et se précipita vers la porte. Charlie fut stoppé net par Barnaby qui lui avait saisit le bras. 

— Pardon, Charlie ! Je n'avais pas compris… Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous.  
— Hé ! Vieux ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai fait le con mais je vais arranger ça ! Ne t’inquiète pas !

Il dégagea d'un geste brusque son bras et s'engouffra au dehors, à la poursuite de la sorcière. 

Oui, Charlie allait tout arranger.  
Car il avait tout compris. 

"C’est comme si je collais moi-même une cible dans le dos… de la dernière personne dont je souhaiterais qu'il en ait une." Ces mots n'étaient pas qu'une hypothèse fâcheuse. Pourquoi serait-elle bouleversée, sinon ? 

Charlie inspecta tous les endroits où la Briseuse de sorts avait pu se rendre. La sachant triste et contrariée, il supposait qu'elle ne se rendrait pas à son dortoir qui manquait d'intimité. 

Puis, un éclair de génie le frappa. Le lac Noir. Très peu d'élèves s'y rendaient en raison d'une crainte irraisonnée du calmar géant qui résidait dans ces eaux sombres. Charlie et son groupe d'amis faisaient partie des rares à savoir que l'animal ne présentait aucun danger. Au contraire, la créature était plutôt amicale.

Le roux s'y rendit aussi vite qu'il le put. Le gryffondor la trouva assise sur la rive, observant la surface paisible du lac d'un regard morne par dessus ses genoux repliés qu'elle enlaçait dans une tentative vaine de réconfort solitaire. Heureusement, elle ne pleurait pas. Charlie ne savait pas trop s'il pourrait gérer une crise de larmes. 

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence avant de s'approcher en ramassant quelques jolis galets au passage. 

— J'imagine que tu n'as pas trop envie de me parler. 

Le roux souffla sur la mèche gênant sa vue. Sa coiffure s'était à moitié défaite dans sa course. Il lança un galet qui rebondit une dizaine de fois sur une ligne imaginaire à la surface de l'eau, avant de s'y enfoncer. Chaque impact troublait le Lac Noir de rides concentriques. 

— Pourquoi ça ? Après m'avoir si bien fait passer pour une "fille facile" qui embrasse n'importe qui pour peu qu'on lui demande ? 

Le ton était acerbe, le regard rancunier. Le reproche était justifié mais la vérité possédait un mordant qui fit grimacer Charlie.

— Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, grinça le roux en faisant un nouveau lancer, Barnaby non plus.

Il se tourna pour constater qu’elle affichait un air renfrogné. 

— C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle avant de poursuivre en forçant un sourire ouvertement hypocrite. C’est peut-être pour ça que j’accorde une certaine importance à l’opinion que vous avez de moi ? Et que j’apprécie d’autant moins d’être salie ?  
— C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? Parce que tu crois qu’il aura une mauvaise opinion de toi ? 

L’incrédulité faisait monter la tonalité de sa voix. Car c’était ridicule ! Barnaby n’aurait jamais une mauvaise opinion de quelqu’un pour un truc aussi trivial.  
Il l'entendit soupirer dans une admission lasse alors qu'elle se levait pour venir à ses côtés. Charlie lui tendit un caillou. 

— En partie. 

Elle fit rouler le galet entre ses doigts pour évaluer la meilleure façon de le prendre. Charlie se détourna pour ramasser d'autres cailloux susceptibles de battre son record de ricochets. Du coin de l'œil, il distingua un mouvement furtif. Il se redressa vivement mais il ne vit rien de suspect. 

— Quinze ricochets ? s'étonna-t-il en comptant les ronds dans l'eau.  
— Tout dans le poignet…  
— Rien dans la tête ! finirent-ils ensemble, avec une complicité que l'incident n'avait pas réussi à entacher durablement.

Le roux avait inventé ce slogan pour lui apprendre à faire les ricochets et l'inciter à faire confiance à son instinct et la mémoire de son corps plutôt qu'à son intellect pour atteindre la perfection du geste. Ils lancèrent encore quelques cailloux avant de s'asseoir sur la rive. 

— Tu sais, je n’arrête pas de penser à ce que tu as dit sur la cible dans le dos qu’un gars obtiendrait en te fréquentant.  
— Oui et…  


—Je crois qu'"IL" est assez fort pour le supporter.

Elle ricana avec amertume. 

—Pas moi, Charlie ! Je te signale qu’on parle d'un gars qui a préféré par deux fois déjà faire écran avec son propre corps pour me protéger plutôt que d'utiliser sa baguette ! 

Charlie s'esclaffa mollement. 

— Ouais… Si sortir avec toi, c'est avoir une cible dans le dos, lui, il la prendrait sûrement pour la mettre sur sa poitrine ! 

Elle leva les bras au ciel pour signifier sa complète adhésion à l'image plus que parlante. 

— Exactement ! Je trouve l'initiative très touchante et je suis sensible à l'intention… Vraiment ! Mais surtout, ça me terrifie ! J'ai déjà vu une amie mourir sous mes yeux en faisant le bouclier humain... Je…

Les mots étaient inutiles… Il avait compris. Charlie baissa la tête dans le recueillement, ses cheveux formant un rideau devant ses yeux. La douleur d'un deuil trop récent s'avérait bien trop vive et son cœur meurtri se serra. Il écarta les mèches rousses dévorant son visage et redirigea la conversation sur le sujet du moment. 

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. J'ai dit aux gars qu'on s'était embrassé et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'expliquer l'histoire que Barnaby était déjà parti te trouver. Il t'a dit quoi, au fait ?  
— De l’embrasser aussi, pardi ! Et j'ai été forcée de refuser à la seule personne à qui, j'aurai volontiers dit "oui", sans condition. 

Exaspéré par sa tignasse échevelée, Charlie défit le catogan retenant ses cheveux et refit sa coiffure habituelle. Il n'aimait pas quand des mèches s'échappaient pour venir sur son visage. 

—Frustration... C’est surtout ça qui te contrarie, je parie ? 

Un grognement affirmatif lui répondit. 

— T'es au courant que la plupart des filles trouveraient super romantique d'avoir un preux chevalier prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver l'honorable Princesse ?  
— Bah… Désolée, l'honorable Princesse préfère un partenaire qui lutte à ses côtés pour rester avec elle, plutôt qu'un preux chevalier qui se sacrifie et la laisse toute seule ! 

Sa voix était lasse. Charlie songea qu'il était rare de voir son amie si abattue. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas temps en temps avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus ? Elle avait peut-être encaissé un peu trop de coups dernièrement…  
Des pas lourds crissèrent sur les cailloux derrière eux. Les jeunes gens sautèrent sur leurs pieds en dégainant leurs baguettes. Un athlétique brun leur faisait face, les mains vides pacifiquement levées. 

— Barnaby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la sorcière. 

Le jeune homme fourragea dans ses épis bruns d'un air gêné. 

— Désolé, je venais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai commis un impair...  
— C'est oublié, dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette.  
— Oh !

Il tanguait dans l’indécision de celui qui voulait oser quelque chose tout en se retenant de le faire. Barnaby raffermit son courage défaillant en serrant brièvement ses poings. Et il expulsa l’air de ses poumons.  
Le roux retint son souffle dans l’anticipation de ce qui allait se produire sous ses yeux. 

Le Serpentard s'approcha pour enlaçer étroitement la sorcière sidérée par cette audace et il moula son corps contre le sien. Elle haleta quand Barnaby pressa sa bouche avide contre la sienne avant de la conquérir avec sa langue. De ses yeux ahuris, Charlie observa avec une joyeuse satisfaction sa camarade fondre peu à peu dans cette étreinte et répondre avec ferveur au baiser ardent que son pote lui offrait.  
Le souffle court, Barnaby détacha finalement ses lèvres et maintint le visage féminin levé vers le sien en soulevant son menton. 

— Je sais enfin pourquoi tu me repoussais et franchement… Je te comprends.  
— Tu nous as écouté ? accusa-t-elle en tentant vainement de s’écarter de lui.

Fidèle à lui-même, le sorcier acquiesça sans même chercher à s'en défendre. Le roux ressentit une sincère admiration pour le Serpentard dont le regard vert plongeait dans celui de la jeune femme. Charlie, lui, n’aurait jamais le courage d’avouer qu’il était au courant de la présence du jeune homme !

—Mais tout ça, c’est fini : je travaillerai dur, je corrigerai mes réflexes idiots, je dominera mes impulsions, j'apprendrai à me protéger tout en protégeant les autres et je deviendrai plus fort aussi !

Une volonté farouche étincela dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il écartait affectueusement une mèche de cheveux caressant la joue rosie de la sorcière. 

— Ça prendra du temps mais si tu as la patience d’attendre que je sois prêt pour toi, je te promets que tu gagneras un partenaire dont tu n'auras jamais à craindre la perte !

Sur cette déclaration audacieuse, et après un dernier baiser, Barnaby tourna les talons et repartit d’un pas décidé en direction du château. Troublée, la sorcière toucha ses lèvres rougies par son baiser comme pour en percevoir le fantôme tenace. 

— Charlie ? Il vient de se passer quoi là ? 

Le roux passa un bras amical par dessus l'épaule de la Briseuse de sorts, tremblante d'émotion, dont le regard ne se détachait pas de la silhouette masculine qui s'éloignait. 

— Pour commencer, Barnaby t'a roulé une pelle qui aurait pu faire rougir Tulip… Aïe ! 

Un coude venait de frapper ses côtes. Amusé et faussement meurtri, il sonda l'expression de son amie. 

— Ensuite, il a partagé ses intentions à ton égard avec beaucoup de panache et il t'a dit exactement ce que tu avais besoin d’entendre, je me trompe ?

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère avoir bien retranscrit la complicité amicale et tous les autres sentiments des personnages. 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !
> 
> PS:  
> Pour plus de Barnaby en action, vous pouvez aussi vous diriger vers mes autres fanfictions. 😉


End file.
